


phasma

by leadsan



Series: real star wars stories (canon) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadsan/pseuds/leadsan
Summary: phasma's story





	phasma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/gifts).



phasma walks in her chromium armor looking very stylish and cool  
she turns around and walks some more, still very stylish and cool

**Author's Note:**

> this one is more of a lighthearted one i really like it so i hope you like it too friends


End file.
